


Spice It Up - Part I

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Dancing and Singing, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, F/F, Fictober 2019, Karaoke, Lucy being a pain as usual, Sam acting like a big sister to Kara, Thirsty Alex Danvers, Thirsty Lena Luthor, Tumblr Prompt, Wild Lucy Lane, prompt 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: After suffering through midterms, Lucy decides to throw an impromptu get together with the girls to blow off some steam.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lucy Lane, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lucy Lane
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Spice It Up - Part I

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "We could have a chance."
> 
>   

> 
> Notes: I've been processing through a writer's block. Apologies ahead of time for the randomness of this fic.
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   


  


"So, how'd you think you did with Mr. Fairlow's exam?" Lena asked Alex while the taller woman poured her a mix of Jack and Coke.

"Alright, I guess," she responded with a shrug as she finished pouring Lena's drink. Alex then eyed it, stole a glance at Lena, smirked knowingly, then continued to pour just a bit more whiskey into the glass.

"Wise choice, babe," Lena responded with amusement. She then accepted the glass and placed a chaste kiss on Alex's lips. Tasting the hint of alcohol sweet on that bit of supple flesh, she stepped closer, grabbed her girlfriend by the collar—a fistful combination of flannel and cotton undershirt wound tightly in her hand—and tugged Alex forward so she could nip and lick at the remnant flavor remaining on her lips; Lena was enraptured as if it was the most delectable thing she'd ever tasted. But then again, it was Alex. She loved the flavor of Alex. It was something she could never get enough of.

  


Alex's hands were still preoccupied; her left still held the mixed drink that was now also supported by Lena's; her girlfriend's slender and somewhat cold fingers sliding delicately over her own, while her other hand kept a steady grasp on the still opened whiskey bottle. It made keeping her balance a bit difficult to maintain from the sudden abrupt action, but she made do. She always enjoyed it when Lena took control like that.

Smirking in the space between their lips, Alex spoke up.

  


"Well, considering you started off our conversation with Mr. Fairlow's exam, I think it's warranted. I know how much you despise him."

"You know me too well, darling."

  


And if it wasn't the devilish grin on her red stained lips or her hooded eyes, then it was definitely the huskier tone of Lena's voice that left Alex wanting more of Lena K. Luthor.

  


"Yo, lovebirds!" shouted an all too familiar voice from across the dorm room. "This room is like a damn closet. Excessive PDA counts as public indecency. Take the makings of your porno elsewhere."

  


Alex rolled her eyes and turned around once Lena loosened her hold on her, but that wasn't until after she'd stolen another kiss.

  


"You're one to talk," Alex called back, finding that Lucy had made her way over. "I was your roommate last year, remember? Talk about public indecency."

"Danvers, we shared a room. Not my fault you got to see me naked all the time."

"Um, yes. Yes it is. It's _exactly_ your fault, you exhibitionist."

"Hey, I know I'm hot. I own it. Besides," she said, tapping Alex on the nose and winking. "I know you enjoyed the view of my ass every morning."

  


Heat suddenly rose at the back of Alex's neck and she immediately shifted her gaze over to Lena who had her arms crossed while sipping her drink. Her brow arched with intrigue upon the latest revelation. Alex didn't know what to say. Before she and Lucy became close friends, she couldn't deny that waking to see Lucy make her way around the dorm with a pair of plump cheeks peeking out from beneath a pair of tiny boyshorts, wasn't something to gawk at. She'd never admit it though. Too much trouble would come of it. Luckily for Alex, Kara inadvertently came to the rescue.

  


"Aleeeeeex," she sing-songed as she threw her arms around her sister. "I'm soooo happy to be going to the same college as you!"

"Ha! Looks like Baby Danvers is druuuuunk," Lucy said with amusement as she placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder and leaned close.

  


Seeing the mischievous look of her best friend, Alex shifted to facepalm Lucy away from her kid sister.

  


"No," Alex said sternly with an unamused and pointed look.

"Why? If I can't have one Danvers then—"

"I swear to God, Luce, don't you even finish that sentence."

  


A challenging grin and a half raised brow was all Alex got in return.

With a stutter in her step, heavy eyelids befalling her, and the largest, toothiest smile on her face, Kara fidgeted her glasses back in place and shifted from behind Alex. She then tried to put on her 'serious look'.

  


"Hey! I am not a piece of meat!" Crossing her arms over her chest with a 'hrmph' added for effect, didn't really prove to be enough to emphasize the severity of her tone. Her flushed cheeks and pursed lips that desperately kept trying to hold back a giggle or two, was much more noticeable to the crowd.

"Oh, honey," Lucy said coming close once more to place her hand on Kara's arm, "but you are meat. At the very least, first year, fresh meat."

"Just because I'm a freshman does not—"

"Shhhh baby Danvers," Lucy teased as she placed her index finger on Kara's lips. "Actually, go on. You're cute when you're a little upset. There's that little crinkle in your brow...," she said with a light tap at the space mentioned; her lower lip caught between her teeth in a sly smile.

"Alright, Lane!" Alex said disgustedly as she forced herself between the two and removed every part of Lucy that touched her sister. 

  


The two stared each other down. There was clear unresolved sexual tension between them that was never really discussed and probably had stories that could entertain another full night, but tonight was not the time to approach it. Between already being embarrassed in front of Lena AND the unpleasant flirtation with her kid sister, Alex was done with her ex-roommate's shenanigans. With a twitch and half smile on the smaller woman's face, Alex knew Lucy wasn't going to stop messing with her. With a roll of her eyes, Alex decided to be a bit drastic. In one fell swoop, she bent low, hooked her arms around Lucy's torso and lifted her over her shoulder, carrying her the few steps needed to get to the other side of the room, where she ungracefully dropped her onto the futon.

  


"Stay," Alex commanded with a point of her finger.

  


With a large, amused grin on her face, Lucy pipped up.

  


"Wow, Danvers. You know...I didn't realize you'd want to do this right now, in front of everyone."

"Jesus, Lucy," Alex sighed as her shoulders slumped slightly. "Cut me some slack, will ya?" 

  


Lucy was three sheets to the wind already, maybe more, so at this point, she was in the mood to mess around. And when she was in the mood to mess around, there was _nothing_ holding her back. Out of nowhere, Lucy reached forward to grab at the waistband of Alex's jeans to hoist herself up; the action took Alex off guard, leaving her a bit speechless with the feel Lucy's cool fingers tucked into her waistband, by the seam of her jeans.

  


"Hmm...." Squinting her eyes as if she'd come across a new revelation, Lucy gave another teasing look. 

"Ahem." The emphasized throat clearing from Lena disrupted the moment. Lucy immediately let go of Alex's pants and winked at her before she stepped aside.

"Sorry, Luthor. Nothing personal, or serious, really. I just like to fuck with her. Old habits."

"I'd prefer you don't use the term, 'fuck', in the same sentence as _my_ girlfriend, Lucy," she deadpanned.

"Oh, come on, Luthor," the shorter woman said, nudging her shoulder. "You know I have no interest in stealing her from you. I'm the one that set you two hopeless gays together. Remember?"

"We're far from hopeless," Alex admonished, shaking off the shock of Lucy's previous actions. She then took a sip from Lena's glass, which she'd been offered.

"You two idiots have been pining over each other in bio. Like, disgustingly so. I recall a certain red head complaining to me about wanting to partner up with a certain someone for lab projects, but never ONCE mustered up the balls to ask. Oh no no no. I'm not done," she said, pointing a finger and interrupting Alex's attempt at defending herself. "And you," Lucy continued, giving Lena a knowing look, "were practically eye fucking her. The. Whole. Class. Don't even deny it."

"Who says I'm denying anything," she casually responded as she took a sip from her glass.

"Lena!"

  


Alex turned red at the thought, her eyes practically bulging out of her head, surprised by the confession.

  


"She's not wrong, Alex. I wanted to—"

"Heyyyyyyyy! Look who's here!"

  


The trio's conversation was disrupted by Kara's excitement at seeing Sam's entrance. Kara immediately gave a huge hug to her second 'big sister', the one she'd deemed that title to when Sam was assigned to Kara to tutor her in calculus. 

  


"Ohhh, sweetie, you seem to have had a bit too much to drink," Sam said, wrapping an arm around the blonde who was now embracing her a little too tight. "Alex, shouldn't you be watching over her?"

"I _am_ watching over her! You weren't here seeing how this predator was going after Kara," Alex defended with a heavy nudge into Lucy's arm.

"Mhmmm. Probably shirking responsibilities to make out with Lena."

"See!" Lucy pointed excitedly. "You two need to tone down the thirst factor. Jesus."

"Really, Samantha?" Lena questioned playfully to her best friend. Sam just eyed her with a knowing look.

"Oh don't even pretend. You were practically eye fucking her every day in bio."

"Hey!" Kara furrowed, quickly covering her ears. "I don't need to hear this."

At the same time, Lucy shouted, "Seeeeee!" once more, but this time, she was close enough to Sam to high-five the taller woman. "Girl, come drink with me. You and I are on the same damn page tonight."

"Lucy, you're fucking drunk too... Jesus, you bitches started without me?"

"In our defense, Sam, you're about two hours late," Lena said non-nonchalantly.

"Yea, well, if Mr. Fairlow hadn't kept me after class, I would've finished my analytics assignment BEFORE volleyball practice."

"He's such an ass," Lena responded, handing Sam a bottle of Hacker-Pschorr's Oktoberfest.

"Psh, tell me about it. I—"

  


Sam was interrupted by the blasting of some Britney Spears song.

  


"We totally need music, you guys!" Kara said excitedly, bouncing around as she skimmed through her Spotify list.

"Oh no no no no no, blondie," Lucy said, trying to take her phone away. "We are NOT doing this."

"Lucyyyyyyy," Kara whined when the device was ripped from her hands. Alex then came over like the big sister she was, and palmed Lucy's head with one hand, while jerking Kara's phone out of her grasp. Alex then tossed it back to Kara.

"Danvers, you are so dead. You know how I hate when you do that."

Alex squinted her eyes slightly and smirked. "I do indeed."

  


The two eventually started to wrestle a bit, while Kara ignored the whole thing as she tried to continue to find the right song to play.

  


"Shouldn't we stop them?" Sam asked Lena as she leaned back against a set of dressers and sipped on her beer.

"Hmmm. My money's on Alex taking her down."

"Of course you'd side with your girlfriend."

"Tell me I'm wrong."

  


Sam took one look of Alex practically bear hugging the smaller woman, with arms pinned to her sides, as she lifted her off the ground, rendering Lucy incapable of 'fighting back'.

  


"Yea, okay. Fair point."

  


All of a sudden a familiar tune echoed through the room. A blast from the past.

  


"Oh my god, you guys!" Kara was beaming.

  


It barely took a second for the nostalgic song to register, before Sam shook her head, incapable of hiding her grin. The catchy melody caused her to break out in song, mouthing the words to Lena, who just rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop from smiling. 

  


"Really, Sam?" Lena chuckled.

"Oh come on, Lena. Don't tell me you don't wanna zigazig ha."

  


Just saying the last few words couldn't help but bring a humored smile to Sam's face. She then continued to sing along. At the sight of Sam's reaction, Kara skipped her way across to join in the fun.

  


"_If you want my future, forget my past_," Kara sang with overemphasized enthusiasm in front of her two friends.

  


Giggling at Kara, Sam danced along, then followed with the next part of the lyric as she turned to face Lena once more, bottle at her lips, mouthing into the 'microphone'.

  


"_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_." Sam's movements were half flirty and half caught in utter amusement. 

Kara chimed in once more. "_Now don't go wastin', my precious time_."

Followed happily by Sam. "_Get your act together we could be just fine_."

  


The two continued to ping-pong with the lyrics as they continued to get wrapped up in the song. Surrounded by the two giddy women, with their hands on her arms, Lena was urged to participate. She shook her head no, but couldn't stop from laughing as the two pulled at her back and forth, practically forcing her to groove to the music.

The song, reminiscent of the past, also halted the squabbling of the two other women in the room. Stilling their movements, they found themselves trying to stifle their laughter. Lucy eventually started singing along.

  


"_If you wanna be my lover_," she sang, tugging at Alex's collar flirtatiously, "_you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never eeeeends_."

  


Alex couldn't help but laugh, but after a couple of shoulder and hip bumps from Lucy dancing by her, Alex was coaxed to sing along too. Not a moment later, Lucy hopped up on an adjacent footstool and started to rap the next bit of the lyrics.

  


"_So here's the story from A to Z. You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully..._"

  


Everyone's sights focused on the woman who now stood 'center stage', owning it up as they all hooted and hollered, while dancing along to the beat.

At the end of the song, with residual energy still lingering in the room, shown in the wide smiles across them all, Sam pipped up.

  


"Luce, you make an excellent Scary Spice."

"You're not too bad yourself, Ginger," Lucy winked then hopped off the stool. Her comment pulled a laughter from taller brunette.

"I couldn't have done it without Baby Spice over here," Sam giggled, wrapping an arm around Kara's shoulders.

"Ha!" Lucy exclaimed as she reached for her beer. "That leaves Posh and Sporty," she said, eyeing the other two remaining women. "How appropriate."

"You guys! We should TOTALLY dress up as the Spice Girls for Halloween! There's a contest happening at the karaoke bar Alex and I go to! We would totally kill it!" Kara said excitedly, practically jumping up and down from the idea.

"What?" Lena questioned, chuckling with disbelief. "I don't think so."

"Oh come onnnnn," Kara whined.

"Yea, Luthor. Don't be such a stick in the mud. I think it'd be fun." Lucy taunted.

  


Lena rolled her eyes, turning her head just enough to see a knowing look from Sam.

  


"No," she reiterated with a half smile.

"I think we'd kill it, Lee. You know I'm in."

  


Half shimmying from the song that continued to play in her head, Alex made her way over to Lena's side.

  


"I didn't see you singing along earlier," Lena teased.

"I was waaaay too busy laughing my ass off at that one over there," Alex said as she thumbed back towards Lucy.

"Don't tell me you're actually considering the idea."

  


Alex pressed her lips, biting back the amusement as she shrugged, palms facing up.

  


"I mean....it could be fun." Alex then saw the look on Lena's face. She just happened to glance away to see all the other sets of eyeballs focused on her with raised brows, practically urging her to convince her girlfriend to play along. Taking the hint, she continued. "I think we should do it, babe. We could have a chance. You know, winning even."

  


Lena shook her head, but couldn't deny all the pressure she felt from everyone's insistent stares.

  


"Lenaaaaa, pleeeease," Kara whined, clutching to her arm.

"Give it up, Luthor," Lucy said from the side as she tossed a few pretzels in her mouth. "Besides, you know you'd be the perfect Posh Spice."

  


Willing the topic to pass, Lena barely relented, saying that 'she'd think about it'. She figured that with the night barely starting, with many more drinks to come, that the idea would be long forgotten. 

  


* * *

  


Several hours and drinks later, everyone was practically plastered. Their energy was spent between more singing, dancing, laughing, joking, and drinking games. However, leave it to Lucy to be the most sober of them all—which really wasn't sober by general standards. She just had more wits about her than the rest of them. Somehow. This ended up translating into trouble for the rest of them. By the end of the night, there were a few 'casualties' that had been had.

Kara's face was painted in a mixture of 'art', resulting in a hideous rendition of something vaguely akin to Pablo Picasso's Cubism artwork, except maybe there were some not so discrete vulgar images that were vaguely left—thanks to Lucy—under the smudge of Alex's attempts to clear her sister's face off. Then there was Sam who was now half naked, Lena was conned into doing the Spice Girls contest, and well, Alex was forced to swap and be Posh Spice for the act instead of Lena. Lucy, on the other hand, was left relatively unscathed, save for her hair being sprinkled with copious amounts of glitter.

  


"Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry, but I CANNOT stop trying to picture Alex as Posh Spice," Lucy mused.

"I hate you, by the way."

"Mmmm, no you don't."

"Do too." Alex squinted unhappily at her while she laid flat on her back on the couch, with her head on Lena's lap.

"Alright, let's just break up this lover's quarrel, shall we?" Sam interrupted as she brought in a round of strawberry flavored jello shots.

"Oh, hell yes!" Lucy exclaimed. "Bring'em over baby. Mama needs me some sugar!"

"Baby? Oh really?" Sam said, hunching over to bring the plate of shots towards Lucy.

"Do you expect anything less? Hun, you're practically naked. Still. Which, I don't mind by the way. You're hot."

  


Sam smirked and winked at Lucy.

  


"Takes one to know one."

"Oooo...I like where this is headed."

  


While the two shamelessly flirted between themselves, Kara stumbled in from the bathroom; her face finally cleared of all the make-up art.

  


"Heyyyyy," came a weak and half-enthused voice. "What'd I miss?"

  


Everyone's eyes fell on the drunken, tired blonde.

  


"Kar, you don't look so good. You okay?" Alex asked, slightly concerned.

"Yea, no, I'm good. I'm just like...sleepy, I guess?"

"Aww, sweetie, come lay down a bit," Sam said, leaving Lucy's side to help navigate her towards the bunks in an adjacent room.

"Sam, you need a LOT more clothes on," Kara said, averting her eyes and half covering them with her hand. "Also, I'm not ready to go to sleep," she complained. "All you guys are still up."

"Maybe Sam's right, Baby Danvers. I think it's bedtime for you."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Okay kids, chill," Sam said shaking her head, just as Kara just haphazardly stumbled past her.

"What are you guys up to anyway?" Kara asked.

"Well," Lucy started. "I was just teasing your big sister over there about being dressed as Posh Spice. I'm curious how she'd look in a dress, considering, you know, I've never seen her in one."

"Oh my god! Alex looks uh-may-zing! Ooooo, wait wait!" Kara enthused with new found excitement. She then stumbled past everyone once more and headed for the closet, fumbling through it until she found a black cocktail dress of hers. "Alex and I are practically the same size! We can show you!"

  


Alex's eyes went wide and immediately sat up.

  


"Kara, no," she chided.

"Oohhhh, I have GOT to see this," Lucy said excitedly, rubbing her palms together.

"Come on, Alex. Show them," Kara insisted, shoving the dress in front of her sister.

"No."

"You know," Lena said inquisitively. "I'd actually love to see you in a dress too."

  


Lena was leaned back against the couch, her legs now crossed. Her eyes were fixed on her glass, which was still partially filled; her hand swirled around its contents. When her gaze flicked back up to Alex, there was a hint of a challenge, one that insinuated there'd be a hefty reward if she fulfilled her end of the bargain. The arch in her brow, the half smile of red lips, the way Lena squirmed slightly in her seat, was enough to entice Alex. If satisfying Lena's curiosity now meant a fulfilling night up ahead, she was ready to accept the terms of the engagement.

  


"Okay, fine, fine. You win."

  


Lucy immediately made an audible sound, mimicking that of a whip.

  


"Shut up, Luce."

"Lena can make you jump, Danvers. Beg, and maybe plead too," she winked. 

  


Alex just shook her head in disregard, not wanting to egg Lucy on further by engaging with her taunting remarks. She took the dress from Kara and headed towards the bathroom; her sister not too far behind. It took a while for Alex to get "cleaned up". Knowing that she was merely doing this because of Lena, she wanted to make sure that her debut in a dress made her look like the best she possibly could. Kara had a blast helping her sister get done up. She always did. A moment later, they both returned into the common space.

Alex's hair had been combed out, with a slight bit of hairspray added to keep down the strays and allowed her style to set in. She had put on a bit of make-up: a bit of eyeshadow and liner to highlight those brown eyes of hers, some foundation to smooth out the tones in her skin, a bit of blush to accentuate her cheekbones, and a bright shade of red lipstick painted on her lips. The black cocktail dress hugged her in all the right places—there was no exaggeration to the fact that she and Kara were similar in size—And to complete the look, she wore black peep toe heels. For being one who didn't wear heels often, Alex owned it like a boss, strutting herself like _she_ was in charge.

  


"Ho-ly fuck..." Lucy's eyes had popped out of her head, her jaw practically hanging on the floor. "Danvers..."

"I'll take your inability to form words a compliment," Alex said smugly before turning towards Lena. "So?"

"I should have you put on dresses more often." 

  


Lena's eyes raked all over Alex, from her perfectly done hair that she wanted to desperately muss, to the beautiful brown eyes that needed darkening, to the perfectly applied lipstick that needed smearing, to the straps of her dress that needed to be slid off her sexy shoulders, to the enticing V-neck that displayed flawless skin with outlines of bare breasts beneath the thin fabric that needed marking, to the curves of the dress that clung just right, around Alex's hips, hugging slightly around her upper thighs, just before the fabric hung looser, ending just above the knee; the hem landing at the point where she wanted to slip her hand under. Then, she eyed, long, slender, pale legs, with hints of definition around the calves—the muscles accentuated by the natural use of heels. Lena just drank up the sight.

Caught up in the way Lena was looking her over, Alex couldn't help but notice how appealing Lena looked when she was clearly lusting. The lift of her brow, the corner of her lip that was trapped between her teeth, the greens of her eyes that were barely visible, and the way her legs were crossed tighter than they had been before, and were now subtly squeezing together her knees and thighs—movements that only Alex was aware of and communicated to her how turned on Lena was.

Stuck in this silent exchange, the air between them thick with sexual tension, Alex hadn't noticed Lucy slip behind her. Her attention on Lena was stolen when Alex immediately become aware of a warm hand on her ass, which was quickly followed by a forceful slap and noticeable grab; the whole interaction causing her to yelp from the sting.

  


"Damn, Danvers," Lucy said with a devilish grin as she shook her head in disbelief. She was in awe of how long it'd taken her to see Alex look like _that_. "I think the verdict stands. Hellooooo Posh Spice."

  



End file.
